


i was ready for the downslide, but not for spring to well up

by abeebumbling



Series: fluffy marriage BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Communication, Conversations, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, god wtf do I tag this as, non-binary jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeebumbling/pseuds/abeebumbling
Summary: Wedding's soon! This is obviously the best time for Jon to have a crisis.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Melanie King, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: fluffy marriage BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986754
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	i was ready for the downslide, but not for spring to well up

**Author's Note:**

> title is still from stray Italian greyhound by vienna teng
> 
> WARNING: some of the discussion kinda sounds like martin was considering suicide when he was younger, it was Not my intention but reading back it could be interpreted as that so! also it's a very quick snippet but idk just in case

“Is the bow tie too much?”

“Martin, I’ve established from very early on that I disliked the bow tie. Bit late to have an outfit crisis too, isn’t it?”

Martin shoots a half hearted glare at Melanie who’s lounging on a nearby chair. She looks great, in a short blue dress that’s just barely formal enough for the occasion and her clunkiest black boots, which have treaded over Martin’s toes twice already.

“I’m nervous! You could at least pretend to reassure me.”

“You look absolutely dazzling Martin, truly I’ve never _seen_ a more handsome man.”

Martin tries to hold in the aggravated sigh bubbling in his chest and fails miserably which only succeeds in making Melanie laugh.

“It’s terrifying how similar you and Jon are now.”

“Har, har,” Martin grumbles, running a hand through his hair for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

“Relax, Jon would think you’re dazzling if you were wearing a plastic bag, I’m surprised Georgie managed to drag him away from you for more than five seconds. But really, you’ll be fine.” She pauses. “I’m sure the bow tie suits you?”

That wrenches a genuine laugh out of him, despite it being high and nervous.

“Thanks Melanie.”

Right then, there’s a ‘thunk’ from outside the room, just down the hallway and Melanie raises her eyebrows.

“Speak of the devil.” She puts three fingers up and starts counting down. “Three… two…. o-“

“Nooo, you’re not supposed to see each other, it’s bad luck,” interrupts Georgie’s muffled voice seconds before Jon slams the door open, stumbling in with Geogie on his tail, one of her hands on Jon’s arm and the other holding a hairbrush.

“I’ll do as I please on the day of my wedding, thank you very much!” He wiggles out of her grasp, walking hurriedly towards Martin. “Martin-“

That’s how far he got before tripping on his own skirt and toppling over. Well, he would have if this wasn’t something that occured biweekly consequentially giving Martin lightning-quick reflexes. In any other situation, Martin would have been able to catch Jon, but with the wedding nerves he misjudged and ended up somehow slipping on the carpet, Jon landing smack on top of him and catching his head on Martin’s jaw very painfully.

“Christ,” Martin mumbles, nursing his face with his hand.

“Everyone alright?” Melanie asks.

“Just peachy,” Jon replies dryly.

“ _Jon._ ” Martin says. “We’re fine Melanie.”

“Mmm,” Jon goes as he gets to his feet. “You could say that,” he says it soft and irritated.

“Okay. I see. Uh-“ He glances at Georgie. “Could you and Melanie-“

“Sure.” Georgie looks to Melanie. “Mel?”

“Yeah, yeah, I got the message just getting my cane.” A shuffling sound and Martin feels a poke against his ribs. “Hm.”

“Yes Melanie, I am indeed on the floor.”

“Okay,” she says, sidestepping him.”Well, I’d say you have about 20 minutes to sort yourserlves out without being late.”

Martin doesn’t miss how Jon winces at that. He sits up, touches his fingers to the other’s palm and is accorded a faint smile.

“I think we can work with that.”

Jon bows his head, like he was about to nod but changed his mind. The door closes behind Melanie and Georgie with a click. 

“Jon?”

“I can’t do it.”

Martin’s heart lurches. He’s very thankful he’s still on the ground since he might have just collapsed.

“What?”

“I can’t do my tie,” Jon says, very disgruntled.

“Oh. Oh my god, you are such a- help me up, you idiot.”

“It’s hard!” Jon protests, helping Martin to his feet.

“ _Jon_ \- Jon, if your fiancé had come running to you moments before your wedding, telling you ‘I can’t do it’, what exactly would you assume they’re talking about?”

“I… Alright. You have a point.” He smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. So…?” He fiddles with the tie lying around his neck. Martin huffs reaching for it.

“You could have asked Georgie. She’s literally wearing a suit.”

“It’s a clip-on.” Jon bites his lip as Martin snorts. “Don’t tell her I said that, I was supposed to keep it a secret.”

“Don’t see why you couldn’t have done it yourself then,” Martin says.

“I- well…” He holds up a hand that’s very obviously shaking.

“Oh. Oh, Jon.” He finishes doing the tie, tucks into Jon’s waistcoat. He lingers there pretending to brush off a piece of lint. “Do you want to talk?” 

“I-“ His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows heavily. “I just can’t really believe this is happening?” He takes Martin’s hand in his own. “It’s stupid, it’s just that- I really didn’t think…” He huffs. “I was so sure that one day I was going to push my luck as Archivist and then-“ He waves his free hand. “-well, you know.”

Martin throat tightens.

“Oh, Jon.” It’s all he manages to whisper.

“I’m not- I’m not saying this is _bad_ , I-I love you, I just- sometimes I don’t know how to feel about all this because it all seems so… unrealistic? Does that make sense?”

“It does. It’s very sad, don’t get me wrong, but it does.”

“Oh.”

“I mean- it doesn’t mean I don’t _get_ it, you know?”

Jon pauses. Then he frowns.

“I know you shouldn’t speak ill of the dead but there isn’t a day I’m not glad that Peter Lukas is dead.”

Martin huffs, giving Jon’s tie a light tug.

“Yeah, well, even before that I honestly couldn’t see myself growing older than like, I don’t know, twenty?” It’s only when he feels Jon’s hands on his cheeks turning his head back towards him that Martin realizes he looked away while talking. He attempts a smile. “Guess that’s why I was such a mess when we started working together.”

“You were trying your best,” Jon says, both reassuring and reproachful. “I was _horrible._ ”

That makes Martin smile.

“Yeah. You were.” A memory he’d almost forgotten comes to mind. “You thought I was a ghost.”

Jon cringes hard, nose wrinkling and shoulders hunching, the whole deal.

“And a murderer,” Martin continues. 

Jon lays his face on Martin’s shoulder, groaning.

“Please spare me, at least on the day of our wedding,” he mumbles.

“Mmm. Fine. But this does not extend to the honeymoon.”

Jon peeks out of Martin’s shoulder reproachfully. 

“I’m taking you to Bournemouth so I can have _some_ sort of fond memory of the place once I’m old. Don’t ruin it.”

“Wow, since when are you so sentimental?”

“You and your poetry are rubbing off on me I suppose.” He takes a step back, twining his fingers with Martin’s, giving him a chance to get a proper, uninterrupted look at Jon.

“You look lovely,” he says softly.

Jon rolls his eyes but his smile betrays how much the comment pleased him.

“Bit stereotypical for someone nonbinary to wear a tie and skirt combination,” he huffs.

“It suits you though.”

Jon huffs again, and his eyes momentarily dart down. He bites his lip, like he’s trying to hold back a smile.

“What?” Martin asks. Jon gives a little snort. “What?”

“No- I just- the bow tie.”

“What about the bow tie?” Martin says, all mock defiance.

“Nothing. It suits you.” Jon smiles and Martin’s heart does a happy somersault in his chest. Jon pulls at his hand. “Come on then, can’t be late to our own wedding.”

“Ah, right, okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, Jon,” Martin says on the tip of laughing. “I’m okay. It’s- I’ve got you.”

Jon squeezes his hand fiercely.

“Yes,” he says, voice steady for the first time that day. “Yes, you do.”


End file.
